Loneliness
by musicli
Summary: Asami is filled with a loneliness that completely consumes her and leads her to walk a thin line between life and death. Will Lin and Korra be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas night. The sun had set and brought upon a snow storm. Families and friends took refuge together in their warm, cozy homes, sipping hot cocoa and playing board games by the fireplace while snow gently drifted down from the sky. Holiday music played all over Republic City and seemed to mirror the moods of it's listeners, all except one, Asami Sato.

She is alone, drunk, and drifts along the streets of Republic City, looking into the windows of by passing houses to watch children's faces light up as grandparents tell old stories, as the emptiness inside her begins to strangle her. She fights off the snow in an ally way and sits against the cold brick wall. It doesn't take long for her to search through her purse and pull out a joint and a bottle of vodka. She lights up and smokes a couple of puffs before chugging the bottle and continuing her walk. It doesn't take long before she can feel the full effects and begins stumbling her way down the streets.

A few blocks later she finishes her joint and lights up a cigarette as "Let It Snow" begins playing. The full effects of the alcohol and marijuana combined begin to blurry her vision and the emptiness and pain inside her begins to become numbed. But it isn't long before she looks into the window of the nearby apartment and the emptiness returns even larger than ever.

It's Korra and Lin. They are sitting at a small table by the frosted window eating dinner. They stare at each other intently with smiles on their faces and Korra laughs at something Lin says. Lin smirks and then leans over the table to pull Korra's face in for a long, meaningful kiss.

It is now that Asami realizes how alone she truly is and begins tearing up. She has never felt so empty before and then searches for her needle. When she finds it, she quickly prepares it and then carefully injects its fluids into her veins but before she can even feel the effects, she blacks out and falls to the ground as "Let It Snow" begins to fade away.


	2. Chapter 2

*THUD*

Lin pulls back quickly "What was that?" she asks.

"What was what?" Korra asks confused.

"You didn't hear that?" Lin stands up and begins searching out the window.

"No" Korra stands up behind Lin and weaves her arms around Lin's waist "I bet it was nothing. Now come sit back down," she says kissing the back of Lin's neck.

"Maybe you're right," Lin sighs but then something catches her eyes that makes her heart skip a beat. "Asami!" she yells before running to exit the apartment with Korra shortly behind.

They run out the front door and Korra immediately bends the water from the snow and rushes to Asami's side. She soon begins evaluating Asami's condition.

"What's wrong?" Lin questions.

"Her heartbeat and breathing are irregular and her head seems to have some trauma. My guess would be that she had the irregular heartbeat and breathing, fainted, and then hit her head but I don't know what caused it to begin with." Korra continues heal Asami "We need to get her inside, she will start to suffer from hypothermia soon if we don't and it'll be easier on me to heal anything else I find." Korra rushes out.

"I got her, tub right?" Lin bends down and scoops Asami into her arms.

"Yeah," Korra says as she opens the door for Lin and then shuts it behind her. She jogs ahead and begins filling the tub with water. Lin carefully lays Asami down in the water and Korra immediately starts healing her again.

"I don't understand!" Korra cries "I don't see anything that could have caused this and I know her well enough to know this abnormal for her!"

A thought pops into Lin's head that makes her stomach drop. "Let me check her purse, I just need to make sure of something," she says as takes Asami's purse and opens it.

What she finds breaks her heart and makes a tear run down her face but she quickly wipes it away "Can you do anything to try to get, and hopefully, keep her heartbeat and breathing regular?"

"I could try, but it may need to involve some bloodbending" Korra says with concern on her face.

"Do it. Just keep everything as regular as you can. It'll stop within hours but until then, do anything you can do to help." Lin kneels down next to Korra and watches Asami's face "Just keep her alive."

Korra nods and begins to cry slightly "You know what's going on, Lin. Please tell me. What did you find? She's my best friend."

Lin let out a heavy sigh "It seems as if our friend has dabbled in some drug use. She most likely overdosed."

Korra begins to cry even harder but stays focused on keeping Asami alive. "Why do you think she did it? Why on Christmas?" she cries.

Lin shrugs "Maybe to enjoy herself, maybe self medicate, I can't really say, I'd need to talk to her first," Lin pauses and rubs Korra's shoulder "I'm sorry."

Korra nods "We will get her through this."

"Yes we will," Lin smiles.

"She's gonna puke!" Korra yells and tilts Asami's head right before her body lurches and vomit pours from her mouth. "Eww!" Korra shrieks as Lin starts the water again and opens the drain.

"I can smell the alcohol," Lin wrinkles her nose "I'd rather her puke it up though than have it go through her system."

The next few hours are slow and painful. A few close calls are made but finally, Asami's heart and breathing become more regular. Korra sits by the side of the tub, bending the water around Asami but now simply to keep an eye on what is happening in Asami's body. Lin uses the toilet as a chair and watches over.

"I think we can move her onto a bed now, I'm more comfortable about her heartbeat and I don't need to be constantly checking her," Korra smiles slightly.

Lin nods as she stands and then lifts Asami out of the tub. Korra tries to dry Asami off with a towel as best as she can before she takes a few more towels and runs ahead into the bedroom. Once inside, she places the towels on the bed and helps Lin lay Asami down. She places few blankets over Asami and then sits on the edge of the bed.

"Now what?" Lin asks.

"We wait for her to wake up," Korra replies.


End file.
